


Primeiro Contato Diplomático

by Twecker



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Queen Red, F/M, Raygun gothic, Science Fiction, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, space fantasy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/Twecker
Summary: No ano de 22XX, é descoberto um novo planeta com várias formas de vida, inclusive uma com organização social. E obviamente, os terráqueos tinham intenções de ir para lá.Porém, após um encontro com os habitantes daquele planeta, os terráqueos começam pensar que a diplomacia não teria sucesso frente a hostilidade especulada daqueles seres.Exceto um jovem chamado Kevin Stoley, que estaria pronto para encarar o que fosse para que essa relação diplomática acontecesse.Só não tinha ideia que nenhuma preparação seria suficiente para as atitudes, inteligência e beleza da alienígena que era autoridade máxima daquele local.Segunda colocada no DAH2





	Primeiro Contato Diplomático

**Author's Note:**

> Escolhi a carta da Alien Queen Red para me inspirar pra história, usando tudo do seu design e algumas falas para tentar criar um panorama.  
Ah, antes de mais nada: "Regina" aqui se lê "Reguina", entenderam? "REGUINA", como tudo que possui o encontro entre g e i no latim.  
Sim, a maioria das palavras "estranhas" aí são em latim, algumas outras em proto-indo europeu  
É isso, boa leitura <3

Terra, Via Láctea, Sistema Solar, 22XX

Os seres humanos terráqueos sempre foram interessados em descobrir vida em outros planetas, ou talvez planetas que fossem habitáveis ou pelo menos parecidos com a Terra. Todas as áreas de conhecimento sempre quiseram ter outros planetas para estudar de forma científica, seja estudar a fauna e a flora desse dito planeta, a cultura dos habitantes, sua linguagem, entre muitos outros.

Em centenas de anos de história científica, o ser humano jamais fora capaz de encontrar qualquer sinal de vida em outros planetas, mas nunca se desistiu dessa meta que parecia impossível.

Isso mesmo, parecia.

Uma parceria histórica entre as agências espaciais federais chinesa e estadunidense, que tinha como objetivo investigar um curioso planeta próximo do Sistema Solar, chamado de Lamda XXVI, acabou por descobrir sim formas de vida naquele planeta. Esse planeta possuía os mesmos gases da atmosfera terrestre em sua própria atmosfera,ficava a uma distância saudável do sol daquele Sistema, e devido a isso, toda a comunidade científica começou a especular que havia alguma forma de vida lá.

E de fato havia, e não era pouca. Aquele planeta tinha uma fauna rica, com vários animais de diferentes tipos, uma flora vasta com diversas plantas e até mesmo uma espécie dominante parecida com seres humanos, como foi observado com auxílio dos diversos informantes mecânicos que foram enviados para aquele planeta.

Observar apenas por meio de robôs não seria o suficiente para que fosse descoberto detalhes mais profundos sobre aquele planeta, então, a comunidade científica, após passado o primeiro êxtase da descoberta se uniu e passou a realizar diversas pesquisas para promover o avanço de um encontro entre os habitantes da Terra com os habitantes de Lamda.

Mesmo duzentos anos àfrente do nosso tempo, a tecnologia terráquea ainda não é a mais avançada do universo, então mesmo essas pesquisas sendo as mais avançadas e sofisticadas, não houve qualquer avanço, e vários teóricos não viam qualquer expectativa de uma viagem para aquele local em um espaço de tempo de pelo menos sessenta anos.

Mas, mesmo assim, houve um encontro entre terráqueos e lambdianos (como estava sendo chamado aquele povo).

Em um dia qualquer, após quarenta anos de pesquisa ininterruptos, uma nave verde musgo, parecida com um caça terráqueo, entrou na órbita da Terra, e aterrissou no centro da capital da França, Paris. De dentro dessa nave, saiu um ser humanoide (parecido até demais com um ser humano em seus trinta anos) forte, com cerca de dois metros de altura acompanhado de um homem menor, que parecia ser uma espécie de tradutor do primeiro. 

Esse homem maior exigiu falar com os líderes do Planeta Terra, e após convocada um tipo de assembléia, o homem contou, por meio de seu tradutor que sabia o inglês terrestre (para surpresa dos terráqueos), que os habitantes do planeta nomeado pelos terráqueos de Lamba (denominados Viridis Puglistas) estavam muito desconfiados da tecnologia terrestre que estava sendo enviada.

Devido a isto, uma autoridade que aqueles seres chamaram de “Hireud Regina”, um termo que o tradutor não soube adaptar para o inglês, mandou um diplomata e o único ser com conhecimento em alguma língua terráquea investigar o que queriam com seu planeta.

Os líderes e cientistas convocados para a reunião contaram que eles tinham apenas interesses diplomáticos e científicos com Déiwos,- o real nome do planeta observado- e os Viridis Puglistas, mas mesmo sabendo disto, o alienígena não ficou convencido e propôs um acordo: Ele daria plantas de sua nave para que os humanos fizessem uma réplica, usariam essa réplica apenas para visitar o planeta em questão, e os terráqueos mandariam um ou dois representantes da Terra para um tipo de reunião diplomática com o ser denominado Hireud Regina (que aparentava ser uma espécie de líder para aquele povo) para se provarem dignos de estudarem e manterem algum tipo de relação com os Puglistas.

Os terráqueos aceitaram o acordo, e pediram um meio de se comunicar com Déiwos, coisa que o tradutor prontamente atendeu, entregando um comunicador que falava direto com ele para quando precisassem.

~~~~

Após esse encontro, a comunidade científica foi a delírio novamente e logo no dia seguinte, a construção da nave e diversos estudos de várias áreas começaram a analisaresse primeiro encontro, desde psicologia até matemática.

Devido às análises psicológicas comportamentais, os cientistas chegaram à conclusão de que os Viridis Puglistas eram criaturas hostis, e por isso, todas as pessoas que foram cotadas para a viagem ficaram com medo de serem mortas por essas criaturas. Na verdade, todos os terráqueos tinham medo do que daria essa viagem, e não havia ninguém dentro ou fora da comunidade científica que queria se dispusesse a ir.

Na verdade, havia apenas uma pessoa, um jovem cientista chamado Kevin Stoley.

Kevin era um jovem curioso, com cabelos pretos bem lisos e olhos puxados, filho de um pai chinês e uma mãe estadunidense. Ele sempre usava roupas relacionadas a séries de ficção científica, o que o levara a sofrer certo bullying. Sua paixão por scifi não era apenas ocasional:Desde criança fora apaixonado por astronomia e quando cresceu, cursou astrofísica, fazendo mestrado, doutorado e pós-doutorado na área.

Ele sabia dessa pesquisa sobre a ida a outros planetas, e desse planeta tão similar a Terra, o jovem tinha muito interesse na pesquisa que existia desde antes dele sequer ter nascido, e assim como todo membro da comunidade científica, ele também comemorou todas as descobertas desse projeto, acompanhando ao vivo a visita dos dois Puglistas pela televisão de sua casa, e ficando muito animado com todas as descobertas que isso poderia oferecer.

O jovem astrofísico pensou em se candidatar para ser o representante terrestre na missão e com isso realizar seu sonho de criança de visitar outro planeta. Porém um dos pré-requisitos para a candidatura era graduação em Relações Internacionais, coisa que ele sequer cogitava algum dia ter.

Ele desanimou, e ia desistir de mandar seu currículo para a NASA, porém, descobriu que não havia candidatos para representante e que, por isso, a missão poderia ser cancelada. Então Kevinfez uma prova para cursar Relações Internacionais em uma famosa faculdade americana, foi aprovado e mandou seu currículo para a NASA, sob o argumento de que estava no primeiro semestre de RI e se graduaria até o final do projeto em questão.

Por falta de opção, a NASA acabou por aceitar o currículo de Kevin, isso fez o jovem asiático ficar bastante empolgado. Ele realizaria seu tolo sonho de infância, afinal de contas.

Kevin foi convocado para ir até a agência, para que fizessem alguns testes de resistência, testes psicológicos, testes de conhecimento e uma entrevista abordando as teses de Mestrado, Doutorado e Pós-Doutorado do jovem cientista.

Os grandes cientistas ficaram impressionados com a capacidade intelectual antes mesmo de Kevin chegar ao local, pois sua tese de Pós-Doutorado sobre matéria escura era algo que sequer eles mesmos haviam pensado de tão genial e inovadora que era. Na verdade, eles já haviam visto a defesa do jovem, mas não deram a devida atenção.

Obviamente, Kevin passou em todos os testes, e seu rosto virou uma espécie de símbolo da expedição, e, além disso, estava em todos os locais do mundo. Era inspirador para todos os jovens cientistas que alguém tão novo quanto Doutor Stoley fosse o centro do que poderia ser a missão mais importante da história da Ciência Espacial.

O jovem cientista não era um verdadeiro fã dessa atenção. Desde sempre fora um garoto tímido, que sentava sozinho no almoço desde o Jardim de Infância, mal fizera amigos na faculdade e geralmente focava em seus estudos, sem querer chamar muita atenção.Porém, o Chefe da operação, que por acaso era um dos heróis de Kevin no campo da astrofísica, lhe falou que a publicidade em cima dele seria algo bom para o projeto, e talvez atraísse mais pessoas para a área de atuação da qual os dois fazem parte.

Então, após refletir muito, Kevin aceitou o que seu superior dizia e passou a aceitar convites para algumas entrevistas, para divulgar o projeto e a atuação na área de ciência espacial num geral. Claro, ele não foi em todas, até porque tinha compromisso com o projeto em si e a faculdade de Relações Internacionais, mas naquelas que o jovem se apresentou, deu seu melhor para passar toda sua paixão pela Ciência e motivação necessária para que todas as crianças e adolescentes que quisessem seguir essa área, não desistissem.

As entrevistas que Kevin deu aos canais midiáticos funcionou muito bem para o seu propósito.

Vários engenheiros aeroespaciais mandaram currículos para a NASA e a construção da nave baseada na planta que os Puglistas deixaram na Terra se iniciou.

Claro, não foi fácil. Vários materiais ditos no projeto não existiam na Terra, e toda hora ligavam para o tradutor do povo Puglista, que afirmou que os materiais faltantes podiam ser substituídos por outros, inclusive o combustível.

Adaptar o material não foi fácil, e também nada barato para as agências. O casco da nave foi construído com um metal chamado nióbio — Nb na tabela periódica — e ligas de carbono, o visor feito de um vidro altamente reforçado, as asas de tântalo, entre muitos outros metais e componentes caros que ao menos pareciam com os materiais encontrados em Déiwos.

Após quatro longos anos dessa rotina de construções, testes e chamadas com o tradutor dos Puglistas, a nave finalmente estava pronta para a viagem, e Kevin (chamado de “Grande Estrela” naquele dia) não poderia estar mais animado enquanto estava deitado em uma das salas-dormitório localizadas no prédio da NASA.

Além de estar a um passo de ver e ser parte importante do que poderia ser a maior descoberta na área das Ciências Espaciais, ele estava realizando seu sonho de criança de ir ao espaço. Claro, não iria atirar em alienígenas do mal ou conhecer a Princesa de um planeta em guerra, como em suas fantasias infantis, mas ainda assim, era extremamente satisfatório para o jovem cientista.

— Com licença, Doutor Stoley. —Chamou um homem, tirando o astrofísico de seus pensamentos. — Estão requisitando sua presença na sala de controle.

— Já estou a caminho! — Disse Kevin, já descendo da cama e pegando seus sapatos com tema de uma série scifi que ele conseguiu assistir no tempo entre a faculdade e o projeto.

Os corredores do prédio da NASA eram longos, brancos e cheios de iluminação. Era muito fácil se perder neles, por serem todos iguais, mas não para Kevin. Como o moreno de cabelos finos já estava indo naquele lugar por quatro anos, sabia exatamente a direção da sala de controle, e não demorou muito para chegar lá e ver o Chefe da operação parado em um dos computadores, com um sorriso no rosto.

— Olha só, se não é a Estrela do dia! — Disse ele, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Kevin ofereceu um sorriso constrangido, ele não acreditava na história que estavam empurrando dele ser algum tipo de “estrela”, mas gostava do reconhecimento científico que estava recebendo.

— Disseram que o senhor estava me chamando, no que posso ser útil?— Perguntou Kevin, ainda um pouco envergonhado com a ideia de ser estrela.

— Queria te contar que finalmente escolhemos o engenheiro que vai com você na missão. — Respondeu o Chefe, agora sério. — Escolhemos Craig Tucker, o engenheiro aeroespacial que nos deu a ideia de utilizar fibras de carbono no casco da nave.

— É mesmo necessário ter um engenheiro na equipe? —Perguntou Kevin.— Eu conseguiria fazer os reparos necessários na nave se houvesse algum problema.

— É mais seguro se for duas pessoas.— Disse o doutor, Chefe de Kevin.— Além do mais, os Puglistas nos disseram que poderiam ir dois terráqueos como representantes.

Kevin acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala de controle quando ouviu que estava liberado.

Ele não poderia discordar desse ponto, mas com certeza discordava da escolha de seu superior, por lembrar muito bem do temperamento apático de Craig Tucker, que parecia não se importar com nada que não fosse seus projetos. O moreno com cabelos finos tinha medo de que seu temperamento causasse algum tipo de conflito entre os Puglistas e os Terráqueos, mas ele tentaria conter caso algo acontecesse.

~~~~~~~

Algumas horas depois, era o momento mais esperado: o lançamento da nave que levou quatro anos para se construída. Canais de televisão e rádio do mundo inteiro estavam cobrindo aquele momento histórico para humanidade, e obviamente todas as câmeras estavam focadas em Kevin e um outro jovem que estava ao seu lado, que mesmo usando um traje espacial, ainda estava com um chullo na cabeça. Esse era Craig Tucker, o homem que Kevin pensava poder arruinar a diplomacia.

— Você está pronto? — Perguntou Kevin, ajeitando o traje que deveriam usar até pelo menos pousarem.

— Sim. — Disse o outro moreno, apático. — Mal posso esperar.

Não havia qualquer animação em sua voz, mas Kevin acreditava em sua palavra.

Os dois fizeram a caminhada midiática até a nave e subiram nela, com auxílio de uma plataforma andante. Viram vários sorrisos, alguns conhecidos, e Kevin acenou timidamente para eles uma última vez, e subiram rapidamente na nave, e logo colocaram o isolamento de ar, para poderem ficar o tempo que precisassem na nave (apesar do tradutor ter mencionado que a viagem seria rápida por estar no piloto automático).

Assim que os dois sentaram e apertaram os cintos, Craig apertou um botão vermelho, bem maior que os outros, que deu início à decolagem.

~~~~

A saída da nave pela estratosfera da Terra foi bastante tranquila. Kevin e Craig até estranharam que nada houvesse causado qualquer turbulência e o veículo muito similar a um avião se locomovesse tão bem sem precisar de qualquer auxílio manual.

— Então... — Disse Kevin, tentando quebrar o silêncio mortal que estava no veículo. — O que você espera dos habitantes de Déiwos?

— Espero que eles sejam verdes e que me deixem em paz. — Respondeu Craig, parecendo nada entusiasmado.

— Nós estamos na maior descoberta da humanidade possível e é só isso que você espera? —

O Stoley já estava começando a se irritar com essa mania de não ligar para nada de Craig.

— É claro que estou animado, só não quero esperar nada deles. — Respondeu Craig, ainda apático. — Melhor não esperarmos nada, e vermos tudo pela primeira vez com nossos olhos, ou uma merda assim.

— Você tem razão! É como naquele episódio de Star Trek que...

— Você também gosta dessa série?

A viagem seguiu a partir dali com os dois cientistas conversando sobre séries de ficção científica com quase trezentos anos de existência. Eles reclamaram de não achar episódios em 10K, comentaram pontos do enredo, entre muitos outros.

Aparentemente, os dois virariam bons amigos a partir dali.

O restante da viagem foi tranquilo, por estar tudo no automático, eles nem sentiam que a nave estava fazendo curvas perigosas e desviando de asteróides, sentiram apenas o momento que a nave usou uma tecnologia de dobra do espaço, pois o computador de bordo, chamado de S.T.A.N, avisou para que eles apertassem o cinto e não se mexessem, caso se mexessem, acabariam ficando fora da nave e morreriam “não como se todos não fossemos morrer”, como ele disse.

\- Que computador niilista. – Disse Craig, em tom de reclamação.

Após a dobra, eles chegaram à atmosfera de Déiwos, e puderam observar bem como era o céu daquele planeta.

Todo ele era roxo acinzentado, e o sol era quase em amarelo velho. Kevin nunca fora o maior expert em química, mas tinha certeza que aquilo era pela percepção alterada por algum composto químico.

— Esse lugar é muito incrível!— Exclamou Kevin, empolgado. Ele quase não conseguia se conter quieto em seu assento, ainda preso pelo cinto.

— Quero saber o que faz a atmosfera deles ser assim. — Comentou Craig, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

O moreno com os cabelos finos tinha uma teoria envolvendo o composto Argônio, mas antes que ele conseguisse responder, o sistema S.T.A.N avisou que a nave aterrissaria em alguns segundos, e eles voltaram a se segurar firmemente para que não se machucassem.

A nave avançou rapidamente até o solo, e antes que os dois percebessem a escotilha abriu e eles precisaram colocar os filtros de ar, similar a um óculos nasal, por não saberem exatamente os gases que compunham aquela atmosfera, e pegaram o que precisariam para se orientar naquele local. Os dois cientistas desceram da nave e deram uma olhada no local aonde aterrissaram.

Eles pousaram em um lugar preparado para tal atividade, em uma espécie de aeroporto militar, que de qualquer forma, mostrava bastante do planeta.

Havia várias árvores ao redor, e a primeira coisa que Kevin reparou foi na cor das folhas e do tronco, que eram verdes e marrons, respectivamente. Porém, eram mais puxados para o cinza, que dava um contraste bonito. O chão era feito de pedras, todas marrons mais escuras que o tronco, e que pareciam bastante quebradiças. No horizonte, dava para ver uma cidade, com casas baixas e uma construção grande no meio, da qual presumiram ser um castelo.

Apesar de tudo, a atmosfera daquele planeta era estranha, e Kevin e Craig se sentiam ameaçados. Talvez fosse por todos os estudos psicológicos, baseado em algumas horas de conversa, que estivessem instigando a sensação.

Ou talvez fosse o ser parecido com um jovem adulto, forte, alto do sexo masculino vindo rapidamente em direção a eles.

— São vocês os enviados daquele planeta? — Perguntou o homem, altivo, na língua daquele planeta.

O homem era o dobro do tamanho dos dois cientistas, então não era difícil intimidá-los. Mas mesmo com certo medo, Kevin parecia entusiasmado.

— Ita est !— Respondeu o pesquisador, entusiasmado com o fato de estar usando pela primeira vez o que o curso básico daquela língua havia lhe ensinado. Apesar de fundado

— Vocês estão falando grego? — Perguntou Craig, com a sobrancelha erguida. Kevin resolveu ignorar, Craig deveria ter feito o curso também.

— Então venham comigo, a Hireud Regina quer falar com vocês. —

Assim que o homem proferiu essa frase, ele pegou Kevin e Craig pela gola do traje, sem que os dois pudessem lutar contra, e os carregou, pendurados em suas mãos enquanto caminhava.

Kevin se sentiu um pouco ultrajado por estar sendo levado daquela maneira para um lugar tão importante, chegou a se frustrar, mas lembrou que era um intruso naquele local, e talvez os Puglistas até vissem os terráqueos como inimigos, ele não sabia e tinha que ser um bom diplomata. Então, por isso, ele se deixou carregar pelo alienígena que sequer havia se identificado. Kevin não sabia se Craig havia chegado à mesma conclusão, mas ele também estava parado, sem mover um músculo. Ao longo do caminho, vários seres parecidos com esse homem observaram a caminhada, eles cochichavam entre si a cada movimento brusco que Kevin ou Craig realizavam, como se temessem qualquer coisa que os dois pudessem fazer.

Ao passar pela cidade, como esperado, o alien se dirigiu diretamente para a construção mais alta da cidade, similar a um castelo medieval. O astrofísico havia sim imaginado que aquele local fosse de alguém de muita importância, porém jamais poderia cogitar que era do próprio Hireud Regina.

Por fora, o prédio similar a um castelo era bastante alto, e em uma coloração brilhante e cinzenta, similar ao aço produzido na Terra. As pedras que o compunham pareciam ser bastante rígidas, o que dava uma aparência de indestrutível e imponente ao castelo. Além das pedras rígidas, havia altas janelas feitas de outro material, todas fechadas com uma bandeira vermelha com um animal similar a uma cobra estampado, e algumas escritas que Kevin não conseguia ler.

— A Reginam está lá dentro. — Disse o homem, ainda sério.

— Reginam? — Essa palavra era nova no vocabulário que Kevin conhecia.

Ele apertou um botão na parede, que fez os portões se abrirem e revelarem uma sala cheia de quadros de vários Puglistas, com as paredes douradas e o chão no mesmo tom metálico das paredes de fora do castelo. Kevin não conseguiu conter a exclamação que veio a seguir, quando viu uma sala no final do corredor com uma caveira no formato da cabeça de um Puglista desenhada em uma porta.

— Hireud Regina o aguarda. — Dessa vez o homem falou olhando diretamente para Kevin.— Qualquer erro seu pode custar muito para o seu planeta.

O cientista não pôde ficar calmo perante essa afirmação tão dolorosa, mas não teve tempo para pensar muito sobre, pois o alienígena no mesmo momento o colocou no chão e empurrou para dentro da sala, sem que o moreno com os cabelos finos pudesse reclamar ou argumentar que não se sentia pronto.

Kevin não conseguia ver muito da sala, já que estava muito escura, mas ainda assim percebera que havia vários brilhos na parede e um foco de luz no centro, aonde se encontrava uma cadeira bem simples, vazia.

— Sente-se. — Disse uma voz feminina de algum lugar, que Kevin não conseguia ver. O cientista assustou-se com o pedido, mas se encaminhou logo de obedecê-lo, por não saber o que era.

A caminho da cadeira iluminada, Kevin notou que pisava em algo gosmento, e que o cheiro naquele lugar era intoxicante de certa forma, o deixando quase hipnotizado.

Quando se sentou, Kevin viu as luzes se acenderem, e pôde finalmente dar uma olhada na sala. Havia o mesmo padrão de dourado e metálico no chão e nas paredes, e os mesmos porta-retratos, porém algumas bandeiras com o mesmo brasão estavam posicionadas em alguns pontos. Também havia alguns quadros com a moldura rosa, aonde se encontravam vários alienígenas desconhecidos e uma inscrição dizendo “Amicus” em letras bem parecidas com o alfabeto romano, diferente das inscrições que viram antes. Nada de muito impressionante, parecia bastante com um palácio normal.

Exceto pela Puglista alta e exuberante que se encontrava em cima de um degrau, sentada em um trono vermelho e dourado.

A Puglista fêmea ali sentada era com certeza diferente de todos que haviam visto, desde o tradutor até os moradores da cidade próxima. Ela parecia mais imponente que todos em sua linguagem corporal, além de ter seus olhos brilhando ao ver aquele pequeno terráqueo em sua frente. Ela usava uma roupa colada, da qual Kevin não conseguia descobrir de qual material era feita, e vestia nas mãos luvas vermelhas bastante elegantes, que combinavam com seu cabelo ruivo, comprido e brilhante, que ia até o meio de suas costas. Em volta dela, havia dois dos animais que estavam nas bandeiras espalhadas pela sala, bastante similares a cobras. Escorria uma gosma similar a saliva da boca desses animais, que sibilavam para Kevin como se ele fosse uma ameaça.

O cientista não sabia o que o chocara mais: As cobras, a decoração, as fotos...

Ou talvez o pior e mais impactante: A beleza daquele ser imponente, que chamara tanto sua atenção.

— Você é o representante da Terra, não é? — Perguntou a Puglista, olhando fixamente para Kevin, que devolvia o olhar fixo diretamente em seus olhos verde âmbar da Regina. A voz dela exigia uma resposta, e chegava a amedrontar o cientista.

— Est... — Kevin estava se sentindo congelado com a situação toda, o que levou a Puglista a sorrir.

Era incrível como tudo em Hireud mexia com Kevin, desde sua atitude até sua aparência.

Tudo o atraia de alguma forma.

— Você é adorável, não esperava que terráqueos fossem assim. — Disse ela, com um sorriso interessado no rosto, mas ainda arrogante. Na mesma hora, as bochechas de Kevin ficaram vermelhas.

A Puglista de cabelos vermelhos sorriu para ele com superioridade, e continuou seu discurso.

— Bem, tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar de mim. — Ela começou, novamente altiva, com a feição fechada. — Sou Hireud, a Regina dos Viridis Puglistas, eleita a mais forte de todo o reino, por jamais terem encontrado a cura para o meu veneno.

Kevin rapidamente pegara uma caneta, para anotar todas as informações sobre a cultura dos Puglistas contidas naquela frase. A Regina notou a dedicação do humano e ficou feliz em estar tendo uma plateia tão atenciosa.

\- Veneno é algo que existe no corpo de todo Puglista e de todos os animais e seres vivos do nosso planeta. E para nós, é o maior símbolo de poder. – Explicou ela, ao perceber o interesse de Kevin. – Então, fui escolhida para governar por ter o veneno mais poderoso.

Kevin continuou ouvindo pacientemente, apenas acenando a cabeça. As regras políticas daquele lugar eram justas, e continuavam a intrigá-lo. De certa forma, ele se sentia amedrontado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado sabendo que Hireud tinha todos os recursos possíveis para mata-lo e ainda não o fizera.

Além de tudo, a cada informação, Kevin ficava mais impressionado com a força e inteligência daquela líder, que não se assemelhava a nada que ele tivesse visto na Terra.

— Vocês terráqueos devem ter estranhado bastante a aproximação nada amigável que meu soldado e meu tradutor fizeram em seu planeta, e entendo seu choque. — Ela continuou, agora levantando a voz. — Mas olhem pelo lado do meu povo: Nós fomos surpreendidos por robôs nos nossos quintais, alguns com câmeras nos observando, mesmo um povo guerreiro como o nosso entraria em pânico.

Kevin acenou com a cabeça, como cientista, ele jamais havia cogitado que os habitantes de outros planetas sentissem algum incômodo com a tecnologia terráquea sendo espalhada por seu planeta.

— Você teve toda razão nessa atitude, Hireud Regina. — Disse Kevin, utilizando novamente tudo que aprendeu em seu curso da língua Puglista, e a habilidade discursiva que havia construído assistindo séries scifi, com bastante humildade. — Nós estávamos realmente sendo insensíveis. Peço desculpas em nome da raça humana.

Hireud sorriu calorosamente. Aquele humano era realmente adorável, com certeza uma ótima primeira impressão da raça.

Mas obviamente ainda não confiava nele ou na raça.

— Qual seu nome, terráqueo? — Perguntou ela, enquanto fazia carinho em uma de suas cobras que não parava de sibilar.

O cientista estava tentando não se deixar envolver muito pela Hireud, para não ficar sentimental em um encontro diplomático daquele porte. Porém, era impossível não se sentir afetado com aquele sorriso lindo e caloroso vindo em sua direção como um raio.

— Kevin. — O moreno com os cabelos finos respondeu um pouco tímido. — Kevin Stoley.

— Então, Kevin. — Disse ela, o nome soava estranho saindo de sua boca, por ser fora de sua língua materna. — Você me ouviu tão pacientemente e com tanta submissão, que decidi que você é sim digno de estudar meu planeta e se relacionar com meu povo.

O rosto de Kevin, no mesmo instante, abriu-se num largo sorriso.

Ele mal conseguiu acreditar que havia conseguido um acordo de paz e um pacto diplomático com a líder de um povo de outro planeta! Esse ato poderia ser um recomeço para todas as ciências existentes, e até mesmo para políticas governamentais.

— Faremos bom uso das nossas pesquisas, tem minha palavra. — Disse o cientista, tentando parecer sério.

— Não comemore ainda. Não falei minha condição. — Disse Hireud, em um grito pausado, se levantando do trono. — Nós também queremos poder fazer pesquisas e visitar a Terra, não será um pacto unilateral. Queremos algo que torne isso oficial.

O grito da líder dos Puglistas ecoou pelas paredes douradas, e o sibilo das cobras o acompanhou, fazendo um barulho doentio rondar a sala do trono por alguns segundos, que foram o suficiente para fazer com que Kevin congelasse de medo da líder, que alguns momentos atrás ele estava se dando tão bem.

— Providenciarei um documento...— Respondeu Kevin, com a voz baixa, não tentando enfurecer a Rainha ainda mais.

— Melhor assim.— Ela disse de forma conclusiva, novamente séria. — Vamos logo providenciar esse tal de documento.

~~~

Hireud levou Kevin até uma sala próxima a sala do trono, onde estava uma grande mesa com várias cadeiras luxuosas na sua volta. Na parede, havia um quadro enorme, com vários puglistas bem vestidos em uma espécie de reunião.

A Regina alcançou um material similar a papel (porém mais quebradiço) com vários escritos e um objeto azul alongado para Kevin, que olhou para ambos com estranheza.

— Esse é o decreto que meus legistas prepararam. — Explicou Red ao ver a confusão do terráqueo. — No momento que você assinar, nossos planetas e povos estarão em paz, e se iniciará uma relação de interesses científicos.

Kevin olhou novamente para o papel. As letras eram nada parecidas com o alfabeto chinês ou latino, que era os que ele dominava. De certa forma, parecia um pouco com o alfabeto russo, coisa que Kevin jamais pensara em ler.

— Eu gostaria de ler o documento. — Pediu Kevin, tentando ser o mais gentil possível.

— Está duvidando da minha palavra? — Perguntou Hireud, com a voz baixa e venenosa, enquanto acariciava uma de suas cobras.

— Não, claro que não! — O cientista tratou de se explicar rapidamente. — Apenas gostaria de poder relatar isso ao meu povo.

Hireud acenou com a cabeça.

— Você tem um ponto. — Colocou Hireud, ainda com sua expressão séria. — Chamarei meu tradutor para auxiliá-lo.

A Regina saiu da sala,deixando Kevin sozinho. O moreno utilizou esse tempo para tentar processar toda a informação que havia adquirido naquela meia hora. Ele estava em um planeta alienígena, usando um filtro de ar em seu rosto, havia visto toda uma paisagem em tons de roxo e ainda estava cara a cara com a Chefe de Estado daquele planeta para fazer um acordo que mudaria a história da ciência.

Tudo isso era surreal para ele, parecia um sonho.

E parecia mais um sonho pelo fato da Chefe de Estado parecia ter achado que ele era pelo menos interessante, não que isso fosse uma prioridade...

Ele corou com o pensamento e tentou empurrá-lo para o fundo da mente.

Antes que o moreno de cabelos finos percebesse, Hireud já estava de volta, e junto com ela entraram um Puglista mais baixo que todos os machos que Kevin havia visto, e que parecia estar tremendo. Ele possuía um cabelo loiro bagunçado, e seus dedos tinham várias fissuras que se assemelhavam a vários cortes feitos pelo manuseio de papel.

Ao lado deste Puglista vinha ninguém menos que o engenheiro de Kevin, Craig Tucker, com sua cara de tédio usual.

— Craig? O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Kevin. Ele finalmente havia se dado conta que não havia pensando para aonde o soldado de quase três metros havia o levado.

— Aquele cara gigante me levou até o cara que falava com a gente na sala de controle. — Respondeu o moreno com o chullo. — Aparentemente, me levaram até ele porque não sei nada dessa língua esquisita, e decidiram me levar até o interprete.

— Você aprenderia se não ficasse com essa cara o tempo todo, homem.— O alienígena recém chegado respondeu em tom de reclamação.

Craig apenas revirou os olhos, mas Kevin estava impressionado que Craig já estava sendo reprovado por um alienígena em tão pouco tempo de estadia.

Não era apenas Kevin que estava fazendo progresso diplomático, afinal de contas.

As cobras de Hireud pareciam impacientes observando os terráqueos, assim como sua dona. Ela claramente não havia gostado da pequena bagunça que havia se formado ali, e bateu palmas para chamar a atenção.

— Agora que acabou o showzinho de vocês. — Começou ela, parecendo rígida. — Kevin, esse é meu tradutor, Tremere. Ele é o único a ter conhecimento de alguma língua terráquea.

— Argh! Hireud, já disse para você me apresentar para os terráqueos como “Tweek”, é bem mais fácil para eles lembrarem e falarem. — Disse o tradutor em tom de reprovação.

Era claro para Kevin que o loiro possuía algum tipo de relação mais intima com Hireud, para poder faltar tanto com o respeito sem sentir medo.

A Regina apenas revirou os olhos, como se tivesse ouvido isso várias vezes.

— Apenas ajude o terráqueo a ler o documento, tudo bem? — Disse ela, olhando diretamente para o tradutor, que assentiu com a cabeça. — Vou me ausentar por alguns minutos, vocês terráqueos tenham sempre em mente que tudo que fizerem vai impactar na nossa relação diplomática.

Hireud saiu da sala a passos firmes, levando consigo suas cobras.

Assim que Hireud saiu, Kevin olhou para Tweek, e viu que ele estava conversando com Craig. Os dois pareciam muito felizes, o que era incomum para o moreno com o chullo na cabeça.

\- Então, cara, acho que não existem animais como esse “porquinho da índia” por aqui. – Explico Tweek, parecendo achar graça da situação. – O que seria “índia”?

Craig parecia pronto para continuar a conversa, mas Kevin o interrompeu, tinha coisas mais importantes que o nome de animais domésticos para discutir.

— Então...Tweek? — Chamou Kevin. — Pode traduzir o documento pra mim?

— Claro, homem! — o Puglista loiro pegou o documento em suas mãos e realizou uma leitura silenciosa. — Ele está falando exatamente o que Hireud estava planejando, um acordo de paz entre a Terra e Déwios.

— Posso confiar em você? — Perguntou Kevin, um pouco suplicante. Ele não queria colocar o destino de seu planeta em risco.

— Nunca traduziria algo errado por esse tipo de interesse, cara. — Afirmou Tweek, com o semblante sério.

— Acho que você não tem escolha senão acreditar nele. — Disse Craig, parecendo indiferente. — Melhor assinar logo.

Kevin estava relutante. Apesar de confiar no profissionalismo de Tweek, que havia ajudado tanto ao longo da construção da nave, sentia-se relutante com o interesse político por trás daquele acordo.

— Assina logo, cara. — Incentivou Craig.

Kevin assentiu, e pegou o objeto similar a uma caneta que Hireud havia lhe entregue, e assinou seu nome na última linha, com sua letra normal no alfabeto romano. Sua mão tremia, e a letra havia saído um pouco torta, mas era legível. No momento que ele assinara, Hireud reapareceu, e pareceu satisfeita ao ver aquela cena.

— Que bom, você já assinou. — Ela andou até ele e pegou o objeto de sua mão. Seus dedos se encontraram por um minuto, e Kevin sentiu todo seu braço formigar apenas com aquele toque.

Hireud assinou o papel com uma letra bonita no alfabeto Puglista, sem qualquer nervosismo. Parecia que ela estava apenas assinando seu nome em uma carta, ou em um trabalho de escola.

— Agora nossa paz está selada, e temos relações diplomáticas. — Disse Hireud, com um sorriso no rosto. — Vai comunicar a seu planeta?

— Só temos comunicação na nave. — Quem respondeu foi Craig. — Então, não temos como avisar daqui.

Hireud olhou bem para o rosto do outro terráqueo. Com certeza nem todos eram dóceis como Kevin.

— Dêem um jeito de comunicar seu povo, temos que ser transparentes nesse tipo de acordo. — Colocou Hireud, como uma verdadeira estadista. Isso era algo que Kevin estava admirando muito na Puglista ao longo desse tempo que estavam em contato.

— Entendo sua posição, Hireud Regina. — Disse Kevin, e se virou para Tweek. — Podemos usar seu comunicador?

Tweek rapidamente entregou o comunicador nas mãos do moreno com cabelos finos, que se curvou em despedida e rapidamente fora a um canto do corredor para fazer a ligação.

Ao atender a chamada, o Chefe da missão pareceu maravilhado com o quão rápido a nave havia chegado e o quão rápido ele havia conseguido o tão almejado tratado interplanetário de paz, que seria com certeza um recomeço para todas as áreas de conhecimento.

— Eu disse que você era a Estrela, até conseguiu convencer uma Chefe de Estado alienígena! — Disse o Chefe de operação, empolgado.

Como sempre, o moreno de cabelos finos não havia gostado de ouvir isso, e dessa vez ainda havia uma tentativa de construir uma narrativa aonde ele tivesse discutido com Hireud por horas, sendo que ela também tinha interesses diplomáticos na Terra, e por isso havia aceitado o acordo tão rapidamente.

Kevin tentou explicar tudo que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes, e por todos serem cientistas, ouviram até o fim, e anotaram as curiosidades sobre as Puglistas. O moreno de cabelos finos pediu para que isso não fosse relatado para mídia ainda, mas aparentemente não o escutaram, e já estavam ligando para grandes canais de TV, o que fez o astrofísico suspirar e desligar o comunicador.

O cientista era, de certa forma, acostumado a não ser ouvido, então a frustração foi bem menor que deveria. Agora ele apenas torcia para que a mídia não criasse sua própria narrativa, colocando os Puglistas como bárbaros a serem domesticados.

~~~~

Após essa ligação não muito satisfatória, Kevin voltou a sala onde estava e viu que apenas Craig ainda estava lá, e parecia estar lhe esperando.

— A Rainha e o Tweek querem falar com você na sala do trono. — Disse Craig, assim que Kevin estava próximo o suficiente para escutá-lo.

— Rainha? Você está falando da Hireud Regina? — Perguntou Kevin, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas

— O Tweek achou uma tradução correta para “Regina”. — Explicou o moreno, em poucas palavras.

— Uau, sério que essa é a tradução? Por que se for assim, isso muda todo o contexto de posição política e...

— Apenas vá logo, cara. — Disse Craig, revirando os olhos. — Estão te esperando.

O cientista acenou em despedida para o engenheiro, e se dirigiu rapidamente a sala do trono, perguntando-se o que a Rainha Hireud queria com ele naquele momento.

Ao chegar à mesma porta luxuosa que havia entrado anteriormente, Kevin bateu duas vezes suavemente, e ela se abriu aparentemente sozinha. Lá dentro ele pode ver Hireud sentada em seu trono, parecendo animada, e Tweek ao seu lado, rindo de alguma coisa. Aparentemente, a dedução de Kevin estava cera, eles eram sim muito próximos.

— Kevin, você veio, homem!— Disse Tweek, ao ver a porta se abrir. — Precisamos que você nos responda uma pergunta sobre a língua inglesa.

Kevin entrou, já com um sorriso no rosto. A ideia dos Puglistas terem curiosidade com alguma língua terrestre era um ótimo significado de que as relações seriam boas dali pra frente.

— Qual seria a pergunta? — Disse ele, não disfarçando mais o sorriso que aparecia em seu rosto.

Hireud achou interessante o entusiasmo desse humano mais uma vez, e seu sorriso era de certa forma acolhedor. Mas ela se conteve apenas em fazer sua pergunta.

— Queria saber como seria meu nome na sua língua. — Perguntou a ruiva, com um sorriso no rosto. Sua posição parecia um pouco mais relaxada, o que fez Kevin ficar ainda mais feliz.

— O que significa seu nome? Talvez tenhamos algo parecido em nossa língua! — Falou o cientista entusiasmado.

A Rainha olhou para todos os lados, e mostrou sua bandeira.

— Hireud é o nome dessa cor, foi por isso cor que escolhi para simbolizar meu tempo como governante. — Respondeu ela. —Meus pais escolheram esse nome pela cor de meu cabelo.

Kevin sorriu mais uma vez. Era incrível como aquele lugar tinha tantas simbologias

— No inglês, o nome dessa cor é “Red”. —Respondeu Kevin, animado.

A Rainha abriu um sorriso. Ela realmente havia gostado desse nome, era curto, forte, bonito e possuía o mesmo significado que Hireud.

— “Rainha Red”... — Murmurou Hireud, pensativa. — Gostei de como isso soa.

— Então vou poder chamá-la assim? — Perguntou Kevin, que estava se sentindo emocionalmente mais próximo da Rainha a cada minuto.

— Acha que já tem essa intimidade toda comigo, é? — Ela sorriu sarcasticamente. — Só vai poder se eu também puder te chamar de algo da minha cultura.

— Tem toda minha permissão! — Kevin ficava mais animado a cada coisa dessa conversa. Nesse momento não era mais sobre a relação interplanetária, e sim sobre os dois. — Meu nome quer dizer “formoso”, como seria isso na língua Puglista?

— Formosus. — Respondeu Tweek, que tentava se fundir com as paredes, achara que não voltaria a ter voz naquela conversa que mais parecia um flerte.

— Ótimo, agora te chamarei assim, Formosus. — Disse ela, com um sorriso travesso. — E de certa forma, combina com você.

O coração de Kevin acelerou e congelou no mesmo instante. Ele não sabia mais o que pensar naquela situação.

Não era possível que uma Rainha Alienígena estivesse interessada nele.

Hireud, por sua vez, estava se divertindo com as reações daquele humano tão interessante, e tão adorável. Mas obviamente não confiava totalmente nele.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa a mais, o guarda que carregou Kevin e Craig até o palácio apareceu na porta e se ajoelhou perante a Rainha.

— Symbolum, o que o trás aqui? — Perguntou ela, com sua altivez de volta.

— Está na sua hora de conversar com os cidadãos, milady. — Disse ele, ainda ajoelhado. — Já estão se concentrando próximo ao seu palanque.

Hireud acenou com a cabeça e se levantou do trono, levando as cobras consigo.

— Você vem comigo? — Ela perguntou diretamente para Kevin, que fez uma expressão surpresa. — Acho que seria bom pra você ver como é meu povo.

— Seria ótimo!

~~~

A cidade dos Puglistas era relativamente grande, com várias casas baixas em formatos diversos pintadas de diversas cores diferentes. No centro, havia um palanque montado, aonde Red subiu carregando suas cobras e deixou o soldado Symbolum por perto para protegê-la, não que Hireud acreditasse que seu povo quisesse lhe fazer mal.

Ela orientou Kevin a ficar um pouco escondido, pois se seus súditos o vissem, eles entrariam em pânico, então o cientista ficou um pouco atrás das pessoas, como ele era mais baixo, foi bastante simples se ocultar ali.

Kevin observou o discurso de Red, que parecia ser bastante inspirador para seu povo, pois todos abriram um sorriso longo sempre que ela falava e batiam palmas quando ela anunciava algum novo investimento.

Com certeza era uma Rainha amada por seus súditos.

O discurso durou apenas alguns minutos, e assim que terminou, Hireud se despediu de seus súditos presentes com bastante carinho e voltou para seu castelo junto de Symbolum e Kevin.

— O que achou, Formosus? —Perguntou ela, com um sorriso arrogante. — Sou ótima nisso, não sou?

— Claro que é...— Kevin se segurou para dizer que não era apenas nisso que ela era ótima.

~~~

Ao chegar ao castelo, Hireud fez sinal para que Kevin a seguisse pelos corredores, sem que ele entendesse o porquê.

— Onde estamos indo, Red? — Perguntou Kevin, tentando se acostumar com o novo apelido de Hireud.

A Rainha sorriu e apertou um pouco o passo para que Kevin a acompanhasse.

— Acredito que você tenha interesse de aprender sobre cultura do meu povo, então vou te mostrar o que não causará algum tipo de vantagem sobre nós em caso de alguma guerra. — Respondeu a puglista. — Achou que eu te daria informações cruciais sobre nós de mão beijada agora?

O cientista se limitou a murmurar um “bem pensado”.

Ele ficava um pouco chateado toda vez que lembrava que Red não confiava muito em humanos. Isso era diplomaticamente aceitável e compreensivo e Kevin sabia muito bem disso.

Mas por algum motivo, isso doía muito no moreno, como se fosse uma coisa pessoalizada.

A Rainha parou de andar no fim do corredor, em frente a uma porta com vários desenhos cheios de detalhes com vários Puglistas com alguns animais similares a pássaros com um olho só e dentes afiados pousados em seus ombros, e uma ultima e única fêmea, com cobras em sua volta.

— Essa é você?—Perguntou Kevin, parecendo interessado nas figuras, chegando mais perto para olhá-las.

— Sim, sou eu. — Respondeu Red. — Isso aqui é como um documento com todos os governantes de Déwios.

— Por que todos têm pássaros e só você tem cobras? — Perguntou o cientista, curioso, analisando aquela estranha espécie de pássaros. — É pela simbologia das cobras serem peçonhentas?

— Quê? Não! — A ruiva riu. No seu planeta as cobras não possuíam um veneno significativo.— Eu apenas não gosto dos pássaros que eram tradicionalmente mascotes do governante, então troquei pelas minhas próprias cobras de estimação.

Kevin acenou com a cabeça. Ele ficava fascinado com o fato de Red poder fazer literalmente tudo que ela quisesse, desde mudar a decoração, até trocar um simbolismo histórico apenas por gosto pessoal. E mesmo assim, a população parecia confiar muito nela, e não sem motivo pelo que ele havia reparado anteriormente, ela havia melhorado muito a vida de seu povo, e o cativava sem esforço.

— O que quero te mostrar não é isso. — Disse ela, chamando Kevin novamente de seus pensamentos.

Red abriu a porta, e revelou que atrás dela havia uma biblioteca enorme, com prateleiras douradas e livros de todas as cores em suas estantes. Havia computadores em cores berrantes nas mesas, com mouses estranhos ao seu lado. As paredes eram douradas, como em todo o castelo, e o chão pintado da mesma cor metálica.

Red entrou, e pediu para Kevin, que estava maravilhado com as cores daquele lugar, segui-la sem fazer muito barulho.

— A Terra possui uma tradição com livros de romance? — Perguntou a Rainha, enquanto pegava um exemplar roxo na primeira prateleira.

Kevin acenou com a cabeça. Mesmo duzentos anos à frente do nosso tempo, o ser humano ainda adorava escrever romances água com açúcar, dos quais Kevin não gostava, mas via como uma ótima forma de escapismo.

— É uma tradição bem antiga, deve ter mais de duzentos anos de existência! — Contou Kevin. — Fico feliz que nossos planetas tenham mais coisas em comum que apenas gases na atmosfera.

Red não pôde deixar de ficar feliz, e oferecer um sorriso terno para o moreno.

— Bem, nos nossos livros de romance, sempre a personagem principal beija o protagonista após ele dizer uma coisa muito estúpida, é uma parte da cultura romântica do nosso povo. — Contou ela, com um sorriso um pouco malicioso no rosto. — Isso existe na Terra?

— Não é uma coisa tão grande. — Kevin riu. — Mas existe alguns exemplos de obras assim.

— Na cultura de Déiwos, a mulher geralmente toma a iniciativa em um relacionamento.— Contou ela, se aproximando de Kevin

O cientista começou a sentir uma tensão no ar, e ouviu seu coração acelerar. Ele estava muito confuso com o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo assim se permitiu se aproximar de Hireud. A Rainha deu um sorriso travesso, e se inclinou para frente, e puxou o filtro da boca de Kevin, lhe dando um beijo inocente, e parecia ser o primeiro para ambos.

Kevin nunca fora muito ligado em relações românticas, o cientista sempre fora mais dos estudos, e Hireud jamais tivera tempo para o assunto, por ter se tornado Rainha muito cedo, então, realmente era a primeira vez de ambos em uma situação daquele tipo.

Após o contato, os dois saíram dando sorrisos diferentes um para o outro, e tendo certeza que mesmo sendo precipitado, estava certo.

~~~~

Quando Kevin e Red retornaram da biblioteca, oferecendo sorrisos secretos um para o outro, Symbolum, que agora possuía um pequeno crachá escrito “Token” no alfabeto romano, apareceu para os dois e comunicou que os terráqueos deveriam retornar para seu planeta, pois os cientistas do palácio afirmavam se eles ficassem mais algumas horas ali, morreriam asfixiados.

Hireud automaticamente ficou séria novamente, e havia uma tristeza em seus olho. No mesmo momento, ela disse para Kevin que ela, Tweek e Symbolum (ou Token) iriam imediatamente levar Kevin e Craig de volta para a nave.

Demorou pouco até que estivessem prontos, e foram rapidamente em um veículo até o ponto aonde a nave estava estacionada, e fizeram um embarque da Terra, pois havia menos pessoas observando, e a emoção era outra. A atmosfera estava pesada, ninguém queria que os dois voltassem a seu planeta tão apressadamente, mas era necessário.

Antes de subir, Red deu um beijo na testa de Kevin, e lhe desejou uma boa viagem em inglês, soando triste. Ao lado, ele viu Tweek abraçando Craig com força, como se não fosse larga-lo, o que impressionou Kevin que não havia visto a relação dos dois evoluir.

Kevin e Craig subiram na nave, e acenaram para os três aliens que estavam lá fora, com bastante sentimentalismo. Quando entraram, Kevin já pode sentir falta do cheiro, da atitude, da beleza de Hireud, mesmo que ainda a visse pelo vidro.

Os dois deram a partida, e tiveram que fechar por completo a nave para saírem da atmosfera, deixando aquela atmosfera acinzentada.

A missão havia sido um sucesso para o sentido diplomático, até bem surpreendente para o esperado por todos.

Mas para Kevin, havia sido bem mais do que isso, pois seu primeiro amor estava lá.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de mais nada, um pequeno glossário/dicionário das palavras em latim e protoindo europeu que pareceram na história.  
Viridis Puglistas- Literalmente, Lutadores Verdes em latim. Agora parece um nome idiota, certo?  
Hireud - Cor vermelha em proto-indo europeu.  
Regina- Rainha, em latim. Por isso a Rainha Má de Once Upon a Time tem esse nome.  
Déiwos - Deus em latim.  
Ita est - Algo como "Isso mesmo", em latim. Provavelmente errado, lembrando que o Kevin só fez um cursinho.  
Amicus - Amigos, em latim.  
Est - Ser, está em latim. (verbo to be tm)  
Tremere - Tremer, em latim. Sim, o nome do Tweek é literalmente "Tremer"  
Formosus - Explicado pelo Tweek, formoso em latim  
Symbolum - Símbolo em latim. Não existe uma palavra para o que o nome do Token realmente significa, então usei a que também pode ser traduzida como "Symbol" em inglês.  
Reginam - Caso acusativo de "Regina", existe três casos de conjugação no latim, acusativo, dativo e genitivo, e não me peçam para explicar asuidhasiudh.  
Essa fic é um resultado de ter uma cadeira de Latim na faculdade (faço Letras - Licenciatura), antes que vocês perguntem o motivo dessa língua (morta) ter sido tão lembrada aqui asduohasdiushd  
Já o proto-indo europeu foi apenas uma curiosidade que vi na cadeira de Linguística.  
Dobra espacial é um conceito utilizado muito na série Star Trek, que contrai o espaço a frente da nave e expande o espaço atrás, fazendo assim ela andar mais rápido.  
Um exemplo bem lúdico disso seria em Steven Universe, quando Steven, Garnet, Amethyst/Ametista e Pearl/Perola pegam a nave das Rubys para ir até o zoológico de humanos da Pink Diamond. 
> 
> Você sabia que nosso céu é azul pq azul é o cor que mais reflete quando o sol bate na nossa atmosfera, por causa dos compostos químicos?  
Não vou me estender muito aqui pra não correr o risco de dar informação errada (sou péssima em quimica, gente), mas o céu de Déiwos é roxo pelo mesmo motivo. Lá tem o mesmos gases que aqui, mas em abundancias diferentes (o mais abundante seria o Argônio)  
Ah, e tudo na atmosfera é venenoso pela presença em grande abundancia de Cloreto de Hidrogênio. 
> 
> Com a venda de nióbio para a construção da nave, o Brasil se tornou o país mais rico do mundo (mentira, e desculpem pela piadinha) 
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa história, de verdade, foi bem divertido (e trabalhoso!) escrevê-la 
> 
> Beijosssss


End file.
